My Lovely Actor
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura, salah satu penggemar Aomine Daiki. Dipertemukan pertama kali dalam ketidak sengajaan./Oneshoot/AoSasuSaku/dibuat karena Kuroko no Basuke tamat/dipersembahkan untuk Anaatha Namikaze


**Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tim. Kaptennya menyuruhnya mencari keberadaan Kuroko yang masih menipis saja hawa keberadaannya.**

" **Hei, Kuroko. Kenapa kau begitu lambat! Cepatlah dan..."**

 **Saat Kagami menengok kearah ruangan tim. Dia tidak melihat keberadaan Kuroko.**

" **Kemana dia? Bukankah dia tadi ada disini?" Kagami berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.**

" **Apakah kau memanggilku?"**

 **Kagami kaget bukan main dan memandang Kuroko yang berada di belakangnya.**

" **Heh kau! Bukankah sudah kubilang..."**

" **Maaf, aku pergi mengambil foto dari Momoi-san, makanya aku sedikit terlambat," ucap Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.**

 **Kagami memandang Kuroko sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya.**

" **Oh foto ulang tahunmu ya?" jeda sejenak, "Bukan waktunya untuk itu! ayo kita latihan!"**

 **Kuroko tersenyum melihat tingkah Kagami yang begitu bersemangat dan berlari mengikuti Kagami.**

 **Pintu loker milik Kuroko terbuka, menampilkan foto Kisedai yang tersenyum bahagia.**

"Hiksss.. hikss.."

Seorang gadis merah muda menangis sesenggrukan ketika episode terakhir Kuroko no Basuke berakhir. Bahkan matanya terlihat bengkak dengan kantung mata yang begitu jelas terlihat, menandakan bahwa gadis itu terlalu banyak menangis dan kurang tidur.

Mematikan laptopnya, gadis dengan nama Haruno Sakura itu memandang jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

"Sial! Lagi-lagi aku tidak tidak tidur hanya untuk menonton film Kuroko no Basuke."

Menguap. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadikan hari yang melelahkan.

oOo

My Lovely Actor

.

.

Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

Dibuat untuk memperingati tamatnya Kuroko no Basuke

.

.

Dipersembahkan untuk Pecinta Kurobas dan Anaatha Namikaze

.

.

©Aomine Sakura

.

.

Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

 **Dilarang copas dan plagiat dalam bentuk apapun!**

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Bukan hal yang baru lagi di keluarga Haruno, jika Sasuke datang berkunjung di pagi hari.

"Ohayou.. hoaaaammm.." Sakura mendudukan diri disamping Sasuke dan mengambil kopi susunya.

"Matamu bengkak dan merah, tidak tidur lagi?" Sasuke melirik kekasihnya itu.

"Iya." Sakura meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan setengah memejamkan matanya.

"Menonton Kuroko no Basuke lagi?" tebak Sasuke.

"Hmm.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke sudah maklum dengan Sakura yang selalu kurang tidur hanya untuk menonton serial Kuroko no Basuke yang entah sudah berapa kali diputar oleh gadis itu. Memang Sasuke akui, jika yang bermain dalam serial Anime itu tergolong pemuda dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata.

"Aomine Daiki.."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya ketika nama salah satu pemain Kuroko no Basuke itu disebutkan. Sakura memang salah satu pecinta Aomine Daiki, padahal pemain-pemain Kuroko no Basuke sangat sulit untuk ditemui.

"Hei Sakura, ayo kita berangkat." Sasuke mengelus rambut pink kekasihnya itu.

"Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya sebelum mengucek matanya, "Hoaaamm.. Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kamu bahkan sudah mengucapkan Ohayou dua kali padaku, Sakura."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya sebelum mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Sakura berangkat dulu, Ayah," pamit Sakura.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Kizashi, "Kalau begitu tunggu ibumu datang membawakan bentomu."

Mebuki muncul membawakan dua kotak bento untuk Sakura. Matanya memicing melihat kantung mata milik putrinya.

"Tidak tidur lagi, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki.

"Hmm.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Sudah ibu katakan untuk tidak banyak menonton film! Bagaimana jika nilaimu menurun!" omel Mebuki.

"Ada Sasuke-kun. Dia kan pintar, pasti mau mengajariku."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan polos kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah bibi, sebaiknya kami berangkat dulu." Sasuke membungkukan badannya sebelum menggandeng Sakura keluar dari rumahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika kekasihnya itu menggandeng tangannya menuju sekolah. Dia sangat mengantuk dan membutuhkan bantal sekarang.

.

.

Konohagakuen high school, sekolah swasta yang berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. Tidak banyak yang masuk ke dalam sekolah itu, mengingat banyaknya sekolah bagus yang ada di Jepang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ke kelas duluan ya." Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya. Dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk saja masih bisa menciumnya. Gadisnya itu memang susah ditebak.

Sakura meletakan diatas meja sebelum menjadikan tasnya sebagai bantal untuknya tidur. Ino yang baru saja memasuki kelas hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Oi Forehead! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur seperti itu!" Ino mengguncangkan bahu Sakura.

"Ahhh! Ino sialan! Aku mengantuk tahu!" umpat Sakura masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hei Forehead, jangan bilang kamu begadang lagi?" ucap Ino.

"Kamu benar sekali." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku menonton episode terakhir Kuroko no Basuke, berkali-kali aku menontonnya, berkali-kali juga aku menangis."

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Sakura. Dalam tidurnya saja gadis pink itu masih bisa menceritakan tentang isi hatinya. Sahabat pinknya itu sering sekali menangis hanya gara-gara film, terlalu Bawa Perasaan.

Pernah suatu hari, saat Sakura mencari buku tentang biografi Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka berjalan melewati taman dan menemukan Gaara, mantan kekasih yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai pacar, mencium bibir adik kelas mereka. Sakura dengan santainya berjalan dengan cuek dan sibuk membaca buku yang dibelinya. Saat malam harinya Gaara memutuskannya, Sakura bersikap santai seolah hal itu bukanlah hal yang berat.

Dan tepat keesokan harinya, Sakura datang dengan senyum cerianya dan langsung menceritakan tentang aktor favoritnya dalam Kuroko no Basuke. Aomine Daiki.

Gaara yang sudah kepedean mengira Sakura akan menangis karena dia memutuskan hubungan mereka, dibuat melongo ketika melihat gadis pinknya itu malah terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Ino terkadang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingka sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou minna!" Kakashi sensei memasuki kelas.

Ino segera menyenggol lengan Sakura, sahabatnya itu langsung terbangun dan memandang Kakashi sensei yang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

Masih sambil menguap dengan lebar, Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya dan memulai pembelajaran dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

.

.

"Kamu tidak ikut pelajaran olah raga?" Ino melirik Sakura yang keluar kelas membawa tasnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur saja di UKS, katakan pada guru-guru selanjutnya jika aku sakit." Sakura berjalan menjauh, "Jaa- Ino!"

Ino menarik nafas panjang. Dia tahu jika Sakura begitu tergila-gila pada aktor dalam serial Kuroko no Basuke. Tetapi dia merasa jika tergila-gilanya Sakura itu sudah kelewat batas. Bahkan, tak jarang Sakura menghabiskan waktu di UKS atau di atap sekolah untuk tidur.

Meski sahabatnya itu sering sekali membolos karena kurang tidur. Dia terheran-heran ketika melihat hasil ujian Sakura yang jauh diatasnya. Sahabatnya itu bahkan selalu menduduki peringkat dua di kelasnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS dan tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat kasur terpampang di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya, menyelami alam mimpi bersama Aomine Daiki.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya ketika melihat kelas Sakura yang sedang berolahraga. Diantara gadis-gadis di kelas Sakura, dia tidak melihat gadis pinknya itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Sasuke tahu dimana kekasihnya itu berada.

Memejamkan matanya, Sakura merasakan seseorang mencium bibirnya. Semakin lama dia menolak, ciuman itu semakin ganas dan ganas. Saat membuka matanya, dia melihat Sasuke sedang menginvasi mulutnya.

"Ummphh.. Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sudah puas tidurnya, putri tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa jam pelajaran sudah selesai?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan pulang," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku ada janji dengan si dobe untuk latihan futsal dengannya."

"Oh- tidak apa." Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi, nanti Naruto menunggumu."

Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar UKS. Menarik nafas panjang, sekarang dirinya harus pulang seorang diri.

.

.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa!"

Seorang pemuda dengan topi kacamata dan jaket yang membalut tubuhnya berlari menghindari kejaran para gadis.

"Kyaaa! Jangan lari!"

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, dia menemukan seorang gadis yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat, dia menarik tangan gadis itu agar mengikutinya.

"Eh! Siapa kamu?! Kamu mau menculikku?!" Sakura berteriak ketika tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu.

"Ck! Aku malah ingin minta tolong padamu. Bawa aku pergi dari sini sebelum gadis-gadis gila itu memakanku!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak ketika pemuda itu buka suara. Sepertinya dia mengenali suara pemuda itu.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Jangan lari!"

"Oke, oke, sekarang aku paham," ucap Sakura, "Rumahku ada di tikungan jalan itu, kamu bisa bersembunyi disana."

Pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah milik gadis yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Nah, sekarang katakan siapa dirimu!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau membukanya disini, aku akan mengatakan siapa diriku jika kita sudah berada di kamarmu."

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya curiga, namun dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kamarku."

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kamar gadis itu.

"Ayo! Buka topi dan kacamata itu!" ucap Sakura.

Pemuda itu membuka kacamata dan topinya. Kini terlihatlah wajah malas pemuda yang sering dia lihat.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Berisik!" Aomine menutup telinganya.

"A-Aomine Daiki."

"Aku sudah duga reaksimu akan seperti itu." Aomine merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk milik Sakura dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kamu benar-benar Aomine Daiki?" tanya Sakura, senyum berserinya tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Hmm.. menurutmu?"

Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Mengambil ponselnya, dia mulai memotret Aomine dari segala sudut yang dia bisa.

"Dasar norak! Berhenti memfotoku!" Aomine berkata sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku itu salah satu fansmu, tau!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku pikir sifat cuek dan suka tidurmu hanya akting. Ternyata itu sungguhan, ya?"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Dia membuka sebelah matanya dan memperhatikan kamar milik gadis itu. Fotonya banyak tertempel di dinding, di rak gadis itu juga banyak sekali kaset serial Kuroko no Basuke, bahkan rak buku gadis itu dipenuhi oleh majalah Kisedai.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika Aomine bertanya tentang namanya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Aomine kembali memejamkan matanya, indra penciumannya mencium bau harum Cherry Blossoms.

'Drrtt... ddrrtt..'

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, satu tangan Aomine mengambil ponsel flipnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Dai-chaaaaannnnn!"

Aomine membuka matanya dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara cempreng yang menyapa telinganya.

"Berisik Satsuki!" gerutu Aomine.

"Kamu kemana saja, Dai-chan! Kita harus bertemu untuk konferensi pers tamatnya serial kita! jangan menghilang seenaknya begitu saja! jangan bilang jika kamu ketiduran lagi!" omel Momoi.

"Kamu cerewet sekali, Satsuki! Aku akan kesana!"

Mematikan sambungan telepon, Aomine memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kamu akan pergi?" Sakura sedikit kecewa ketika Aomine bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ya."

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Aomine membuka pintu kamar Sakura sebelum menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya ketika melihat Aomine. Dirinya segera merebahkan diri di tempat Aomine tidur dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ino.

"Ino! Aku bertemu dengan Aomine!"

.

.

"Dai-chan! Dasar lelet!" omel Momoi.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Satsuki." Aomine menguap dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Midorima.

"Kamu hampir membuat Akashi marah, nanodayo." Midorima melirik Aomine.

"Kamu tidak tahu rasanya dikejar oleh gadis-gadis gila itu."

"Jadi, Aomine-cchi juga dikejar-ssu!" Kise memandang Aomine, "Aku juga pernah dikejar! Rasanya tidak enak-ssu!"

Momoi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Satsuki?! Kamu meledekku?!" Aomine memandang Momoi dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Jika mereka mengejar-ngejar yang lain itu masih masuk akal. Kalau Dai-chan, apanya yang dilihat!"

"Diam, Satsuki!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kamu bisa selamat?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan dia menyelamatkanku."

"Seorang gadis, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima, "Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa, lucky item Virgo hari ini adalah gadis dengan mata emerald."

Aomine memejamkan matanya. Gadis dengan mata emerald? Sepertinya Sakura memiliki mata emerald yang indah.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" Akashi masuk ke dalam ruang ganti Kisedai, "Ayo, kita harus segera memulai konferensi persnya."

.

.

Ino menguap dengan bosan, sudah satu jam Sakura menelponnya dan sahabatnya itu masih mengoceh tentang Aomine Daiki.

"Sudah aku katakan Sakura, kamu pasti bermimpi. Tidak mungkin Aomine Daiki datang ke rumahmu. Jangan mulai mengkhayal lagi," ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak mengkhayal Ino! Aku sungguhan!" Sakura merengut kesal.

"Ya, terserah padamu Sakura. Ku tutup ya, aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma sensei."

"Tunggu dulu Ino!" cegah Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa lagi?"

"Tugas Asuma sensei itu yang mana?"

Ino hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar.

oOo

"Terus, terus, dia tidur diatas ranjangku. Kyaaa! Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu dengannya!" Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya di pipinya, "Padahal aku pikir sifat malas dan cueknya itu hanya akting, ternyata itu sungguhan. Kyaaaa! Kamu pasti akan bahagia jika bertemu dengan idolamu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dia senang kekasihnya itu terlihat ceria tanpa kantung mata dan mata yang bengkak.

Pagi tadi, Sasuke terkejut ketika datang ke rumah Sakura dan menemukan gadisnya itu sudah duduk di meja makan dengan senyumannya. Gadisnya itu terlihat lebih segar dan ceria, dan Sasuke senang akan hal itu.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, aku ke kelas duluan ya!" Sakura tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, apalagi ketika ponselnya bergetar. Senyumnya semakin terlihat ketika membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Ino!"

Ino yang sedang duduk di kursinya menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura berlari menghampirinya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah majalah.

"Ada apa, forehead?"

"Lihat ini!" Sakura menunjukan halaman majalah yang dibukanya, "Majalah Girls sedang mengadakan kencan bersama Idola! Kyaaaaa! Aku akan ikutan dan mengajukan diri kencan bersama Aomine Daiki!"

Ino membaca halaman majalah itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Yatta! Ino baik sekali!" Sakura langsung memeluk Ino.

"Forehead lebay!"

"Biarin!"

.

.

Baru kali ini Sakura full berada di kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Bahkan wajah Sakura yang biasanya selalu mengantuk, menjadi ceria dan bersemangat, membuat beberapa pria jatuh hati padanya.

"Sakura! Berhenti mengetuk-ngetukan sepatumu di lantai!" ucap Ino yang sedang mengerjakan tugas biologi yang diberikan oleh guru.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang, Ino. Kapan sih jam pelajaran neraka ini berakhir!" gerutu Sakura.

Ino memandang arloji di tangannya.

"Lima menit lagi."

"Lima menit itu bagaikan lima tahun di neraka."

"Jangan mulai menyebalkan, Sakura! Diam dan kerjakan saja tugas biologimu itu!" Ino melirik Sakura dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah selesai kok." Sakura menunjukan cengirannya.

"Sialan!"

Teett.. teettt.. teettt..

"Ya!" Sakura bersorak kegirangan dan segera memasukan semua peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas, "Ayo Ino!"

"Iya, iya, bersabarlah sedikit." Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dengan bersemangat, dia sudah bisa membayangkan akan kencan bersama Aomine Daiki. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Eh- aku mau ke kantor majalah Girls," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Kamu memenangkan sebuah kuis?" Sasuke bertanya karena tidak paham.

"Bukan, aku mau ikut kencan bersama Idola. Boleh kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Aomine Daiki?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Boleh ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Inilah sifat yang tidak dia sukai dari Sakura. Gadis itu selalu mendahulukan Aomine Daiki, memangnya pacarnya disini siapa sih?!

Tetapi, melihat wajah Sakura yang menggemaskan saat memohon itu membuat Sasuke luluh juga. Akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Yatta! Sasuke-kun pacar yang baik!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengelus rambut pink gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-kun mau mengantarkanku juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan."

Sakura sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat dengan Ino saja. belajar yang benar ya, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura dan Ino sampai di kantor majalah Girls. Mereka berdua segera memasuki kantor tersebut dan disambut seorang resepsionist.

"Ah- mau mengikuti kencan bersama Idola?" Resepsionist itu tersenyum, "Kamu boleh menemui nona Tsunade di ruangannya yang ada diujung lorong ini."

Sakura dan Ino menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang di maksud.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kerja seperti ini saja tidak bisa! Berita semacam ini tidak akan bisa laku di pasaran! Aku memperkejakanmu bukan hanya untuk berdandan! Cari berita yang bagus!"

Sakura dan Ino bisa melihat seorang gadis keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan wajah pucat dan tergesa-gesa. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Permisi nona-"

"Kamu mau apa lagi! Aku sudah menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugasmu bukan!" Tsunade kembali membentak dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

"Maaf nona, saya bukan karyawan anda," ucap Sakura dengan halus.

Tsunade membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat Sakura.

"Ah- maaf, maaf, aku pikir kamu karyawanku," ucap Tsunade, "Duduklah dulu, ada perlu apa?"

Sakura menarik tangan Ino untuk masuk bersamanya.

"Etto.. aku ingin mengikuti acara Kencan bareng Idola," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Kencan bareng Idola?" Tsunade mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Umur?"

"18 tahun."

"Baiklah, kamu bisa mengisi formulir ini."

Sakura menerima formulir yang diserahkan Tsunade dan mulai mengisinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Idola yang ingin kamu ajak kencan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine Daiki? Aktor dari serial Kuroko no Basuke itu?" Tsunade memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak," Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya heran saja. kenapa bukan Kise atau Kuroko? Mereka aktor yang paling banyak memiliki fans."

"Hmm.." Sakura mencoba berfikir, "Entahlah, tapi saya mengidolakan Aomine Daiki, kok."

Tsunade menerima formulir yang diberikan Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti akan saya kabari jika Aomine Daiki bisa mengikuti acara ini."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

"Oper bolanya kesini, Akash!"

"Masukan bolanya Daiki!"

Momoi tersenyum ketika melihat teman-temannya sedang bermain basket di halaman belakang rumah milik Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang memiliki harta yang berlimpah.

"Nona Momoi."

Momoi tersenyum ketika seorang pelayan membungkuk kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin menemui anda."

Momoi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya ketika Momoi datang. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Momoi dengan sopan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Tsunade. Pemilik majalah Girls."

Momoi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, tujuan anda kemari?"

"Majalah Girls sedang mengadakan acara Kencan Bersama Idola, dan kebetulan ada salah satu fans yang ingin berkencan dengan salah satu anggota Kisedai. Kebetulan kami juga bekerja sama dengan salah satu stasiun televisi ternama."

"Anggota Kisedai?" tanya Momoi, "Baiklah, biarkan pelayan memanggilkan mereka."

Kise datang dengan wajah penuh keringat disusul anggota Kisedai yang lain.

"Ada apa ini-ssu?!" tanya Kise.

"Satsuki, ada apa ini?" Akashi memandang Momoi.

"Kenalkan, dia nyonya Tsunade, pemilik majalah Girls," ucap Momoi, "Beliau kesini karena majalah Girls mengadakan acara Kencan Bersama Idola dan akan ditayangkan di stasiun televisi ternama. Makanya beliau kesini karena ada salah satu fans kalian yang ingin ikut acara ini."

"Pasti aku-ssu!" ucap Kise.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin ikut acara ini yang notabene fansnya Kise dan Kuroko memang sangat banyak, jadi kami harus memilah-milah lagi. Kebetulan yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini adalah fansnya Aomine Daiki."

"Heeh.. Mine-chin punya fans ternyata," ucap Murasakibara.

"Jangan menghinaku!" Aomine membentak Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Dai-chan memiliki fans!"

"Berisik, Satsuki!"

"Aku akan memberikan profilnya. Ada sepuluh peserta disini dan kamu bisa memilihnya." Tsunade memberikan sepuluh kertas kepada Aomine.

Anggota Kisedai beserta Momoi berkumpul untuk melihat calon teman kencan Aomine. Pemuda berambut biru itu sudah tertarik dengan profil gadis berambut pink bermata emerald.

"Aku memilih kencan bersamanya." Aomine memberikan kertas kepada Tsunade.

"Kamu yakin akan memilihnya, Daiki?" tanya Akashi.

"Tapi emeraldnya sangat indah, nanodayo."

"Jangan-jangan dia yang waktu itu menolongmu ya, ssu?" Kise memandang Aomine.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali, aku kan yang akan menjalani acara ini!"

"Baiklah, sudah dipastikan jika gadis ini yang akan menjadi pesertanya," ucap Tsunade sembari bangkit, "Aku permisi."

"Kenapa bukan aku saja ya-ssu!" protes Kise setelah Tsunade pergi.

"Karena kamu terlalu lebay, Kise-kun." Kuroko buka suara.

"Hiddoii-ssu! Kuroko-cchi jahat!"

Aomine mengambil tasnya dan bangkit.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Akashi. Ayo Satsuki, kamu mau pulang atau tidak?"

"Eh- iya Dai-chan! Sampai jumpa semua."

Setelah Aomine pergi, satu persatu anggota Kisedai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan teriakan girangnya ketika mendapatkan telepon dari pihak Majalah Girls. Dia tidak menyangka jika dirinyalah yang akan terpilih untuk kencan bersama Aomine.

"Sakura, kenapa senyum-senyum dengan ponselmu?" Sasuke yang baru saja datang untuk menjemput Sakura menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku terpilih menjadi peserta di Kencan Bersama Idola! Kyaaaa!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan mulai kencan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm.. katanya sih hari minggu besok. Bisa mengantarkanku tidak?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengantarkanmu jika tidak ada tugas."

"Sasuke-kun baik sekali!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sakura. Ayo kita segera berangkat."

.

.

"Pig!"

Ino yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat ipodnya terkejut ketika Sakura menepuk bahunya dengan keras.

"Sialan! Bisa tidak kamu tidak membuatku jantungan!" Ino mengelus dadanya.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi padaku, Ino!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu memimpikan Aomine?"

"Salah!" Sakura tertawa, "Aku diterima sebagai peserta Kencan Bersama Idola."

"Benarkah?" Ino memandang Sakura tidak percaya, "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari awal saja!"

"Hehe.. habisnya Ino tidak peka sih." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialan! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Aomine mau memilihmu ya? Kamu kan tidak cantik."

"Ino jahat!"

oOo

 **Kiseki no Sedai terdiri dari Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Tim basket yang berasal dari tokyo yang memang memiliki bakat basket yang hanya ada setiap sepuluh tahun sekali. Dengan bakat yang mereka semua miliki, Kiseki no Sedai menjadi tim basket yang paling ditakuti.**

 **Pada akhirnya, setelah lulus dari SMP Teiko, masing-masing anggota memilih untuk masuk ke SMA yang berbeda-beda dan dipertemukan di Winter cup.**

 **Akashi Seijuro dari SMA Rakuzan, Aomine Daiki dari Akademi Touo, Kise Ryota dari SMA Kaijo, Kuroko Tetsuya dari SMA Seirin, Midorima Shintarou dari SMA Shutooku dan Murasakibara Atsushi dari SMA Yosen. Mereka dipertemukan di pertandingan Winter Cup yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh SMA Seirin setelah pertarungan ketat di final melawan SMA Rakuzan.**

 **Bermula dari menonton pertandingan basket Winter Cup membuat salah satu sutradara ternama kemudian tertarik untuk membuat kisah mereka dalam serial Kuroko no Basuke yang sekarang terkenal di Jepang. Berkat itu, Kiseki no Sedai banyak digilai oleh gadis-gadis dan menjadi terkenal di seantero Jepang. Kabarnya, beberapa sutradara akan memakai mereka kembali di film-film mereka. Bahkan tak jarang, anggota Kisedai datang keacara talk show untuk diwawancarai.**

Sakura meletakan majalah yang dibacanya sebelum merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Dia saja baru menggilai Aomine Daiki dari serial Kuroko no Basuke, tadinya dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang Basket. Tetapi karena melihat serial itulah dia menjadi suka dengan basket.

Memejamkan matanya, Sakura mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan dengan cepat. Di hari minggu pagi ini, Sakura bangun lebih awal dan membuat kedua orang tuanya terheran-heran. Karena tidak biasanya Sakura bangun pagi di hari Minggu.

"Tumben sekali kamu bangun pagi, ada kencan?" tanya Kizashi.

"Hmm.. bisa dibilang begitu." Sakura tersenyum.

Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Idolanya di sebuah cafe di Odaiba. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya dan Ino akan menunggu di cafe La Bohome yang sudah terkenal.

"Ohayou!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke

"Sudah siap?" Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Sudah! Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat ya!"

Sasuke membungkukan badannya sebelum mengikuti langkah Sakura memasuki mobil miliknya.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama kencan, aku ada janji dengan Dobe untuk menyelesaikan tugas." Sasuke berujar dengan melirik Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun, nanti sudah ada Ino yang menemaniku." Sakura memandang Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Asal kamu tidak jatuh cinta pada si Aomine itu saja."

Sakura tertawa dan mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, Sasuke-kun! Karena yang aku cinta hanya Sasuke-kun!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke sampai di cafe La Bohome. Beberapa kru televisi sudah bersiap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil Sasuke.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika memasuki cafe. Ino sudah duduk di dalam cafe sembari menyesapi Capucinnonya.

"Pig! Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm.. lumayan." Ino tersenyum, "Dari pada aku menjadi kambing congekmu, aku akan kencan bersama Sai."

Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Ne, ne, Ganbatte!" Sakura tertawa.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Tsunade datang bersama wanita berambut hitam.

"Tsunade-san?" Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Kenalkan, dia adalah Shizune, produser yang akan meliput acara ini." Tsunade memperkenalkan wanita di sampingnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera menuju toilet untuk mendadani dirimu."

Sakura menurut saja dan tersenyum kearah Ino yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sai. Memasuki Toilet, Sakura segera di dandani oleh make up artis sembari mendengarkan penjelasan dari Tsunade.

"Setelah ini, kalian akan makan siang. Rileks saja dan jangan tegang, buat seolah-olah kalian ini sepasang kekasih. Setelah itu kalian akan main ski ke Omotesando dan dilanjutkan makan malam di Teluk Toyama," ucap Tsunade.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dai-chan! Tunggu aku Dai-chan!" Momoi mengejar Aomine yang berjalan memasuki cafe.

Aomine memandang malas kearah Momoi.

"Aku yang akan menjalani acara ini, kenapa kalian semua malah ikutan?!" Aomine memandang anggota Kisedai, bahkan Kagami juga ada diantara merika.

"Yosh."

"Doumo."

"Ne, Mine-chin mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa makanan dulu."

Aomine menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau kalian sih tidak apa, kenapa Kagami juga ada disini?!" Aomine menunjuk Kagami.

"Semalam Kuroko mengatakan padaku jika ada fans yang ingin berkencan denganmu. Aku jadi penasaran, makanya aku ikut kemari."

Aomine menepuk kepalanya.

"Dasar."

Aomine memilih duduk di salah satu kursi ketika Tsunade datang. Sama seperti Sakura, Tsunade memberikan pengarahan kepada Aomine dan hanya ditanggapi acuh tak acuh.

"Nona Tsunade, peserta wanita sudah siap."

Sakura muncul dengan gaun berwarna hijau seulutut dan make up natural yang membalut wajahnya. Sakura terlihat begitu cantik, bahkan Ino tidak berkedip melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Nah, ini dia peserta kencan hari ini," ucap Tsunade, "Ayo! Siapa saja yang tidak berkempentingan bisa menyingkir."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu memanang Aomine. Berhadapan dengan Idolanya, siapa sih yang tidak akan gugup?

"Jangan gugup begitu Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun, Aominelah yang memilihmu." Tsunade menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ah- Te-terimakasih, nona."

Sakura tersenyum menempatkan diri di posisinya duduk di hadapan Aomine. Beberapa kru terlihat sudah bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah! Acara akan segera dimulai! Teriak Shizune, "Action!"

Sakura memandang makanan di hadapannya, ada banyak makanan dan dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Hoaam.. jadi, dimana sekolahmu?" tanya Aomine.

"Eh- i-itu, aku bersekolah di Konohagakuen." Sakura tersenyum, "Tadinya aku mau bersekolah di Akademi Touo, tapi tidak jadi karena murid yang masuk kesana nilainya tinggi-tinggi."

"Kenapa mau masuk ke Touo?"

"Eh- karena ada Aomine-kun disana."

Beberapa kru terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri. Rupanya Sakura sudah berani memanggil Aomine dengan suffix-kun.

"Tapi, jika aku masuk ke Akademi Touo, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum.

"Pacarmu?" Aomine melirik Sakura.

Sakura mengambil salah satu tiramizu dan mulai menyendokan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya. Dia pacarku yang sangat tampan." Sakura tertawa, "Kenapa kita malah membicarakan tentang pacarku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya tentang dirimu."

"Kamu mau bertanya tentang apa? Kamu pasti sudah tahu tentang diriku."

"Benar juga ya. Ah- apakah keramahanmu sewaktu masih di Teiko itu hanya acting?"

"Benar." Aomine menguap malas, "Susah untuk bisa menjadi ramah ternyata."

Sakura tertawa renyah.

.

.

Acara selanjutnya mereka menuju Omotesando. Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian Ski esnya begitu pula dengan Aomine.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain ski," ucap Sakura.

Aomine hanya melirik Sakura. Dia langsung terjun ke arena ski es, tetapi Sakura masih harus pelan-pelan.

"Pegang tanganku." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura dengan malu-malu menerima uluran tangan Aomine dan mereka menjelajahi arena. Tangan Aomine yang besar menggenggam tangan Sakura, senyum gadis bermata emerald itu juga tak kalah bahagia.

"Pacarmu tidak cemburu?" tanya Aomine.

"Sebenarnya dia sangat posesif, tapi dia sangat pengertian kok."

Sakura tertawa ketika Aomine melepaskan pegangannya dan dia terjatuh. Para kru yang mengikuti kegiatan mereka dengan kamera tidak melihat kencan Idola dan fansnya, melainkan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Aomine dan Sakura sudah duduk di sebuah meja makan bertemakan candle light dinner di teluk Toyama. Sakura tersenyum bahagia sembari menyumpitkan sushinya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Aomine-kun. Aku bahagia sekali." Sakura tersenyum.

Aomine memandang Sakura dengan acuh tak acuh sebelum meminum sakenya.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Sebagai fansmu, pasti sulit untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Hmm.. yah, mungkin."

Acara makan malam romantis mereka harus berakhir. Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Ino.

"Hei! Enak banget ya kamu, forehead!" Ino menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Sakit, Ino!" Sakura mengusap dahinya.

Aomine berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Sakura tersenyum ketika Aomine berjalan mendekat.

"Aomine-kun tidak pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Sakura terlihat tidak percaya mendengar tawaran Aomine. Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura sembari tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun. Pacarku akan menjemputku," ucap Sakura.

"Ah- souka."

Tak berapa lama Sasuke muncul dengan kemejanya, dia menatap tidak suka kearah Aomine yang ada di dekat Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.. menyenangkan." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lalu memandang Aomine, "Aku duluan, Aomine-kun. Pig! Kamu diantar pulang oleh Sai, bukan?"

"Jangan cemaskan aku, forehead!" Ino melambaikan tangannya ketika Sakura berjalan menjauh.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang harinya kepada Sasuke. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan anggukan kepalanya.

oOo

"Seharusnya kamu ikut, Sasuke-kun. Aomine-kun bahkan mengajariku ski es! Padahal kan kamu tahu sendiri, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa bermain ski es!"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ini sudah seminggu sejak acara Kencan Bersama Idola dan Sakura masih saja menceritakan tentang pengalamannya itu.

"Sakura, tidak bisakah kamu berhenti menceritakan tentan Aomine Daiki itu. Sebenarnya pacarmu itu aku atau dia?!"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. M-mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak nyaman dengan semua ini." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, "A-ah, aku baru ingat jika harus membeli sesuatu. Sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika Sakura berjalan menjauhinya. Kekasihnya itu kalau sedang ngambek nanti juga akan baikan sendiri.

"Lempar bolanya kesini!"

"Masukan ke dalam!"

Sakura memandang sekolah megah di hadapannya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi memandang aneh dirinya, tentu saja karena dia memakai seragam Konohagakuen.

"Sakura ya?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan gadis dengan rambut yang sama dengannya. Membungkukan badannya, Sakura mengucapkan salam.

"Konichiwa Momoi-san," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Sakura." Momoi tersenyum, "Kita kan sebaya, panggil aku Momoi saja."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Mencari Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Um.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, biar aku antarkan ke Gym." Momoi melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kamu tahu namaku?"

"Oh- soalnya kamu kan yang menjadi teman kencan Dai-chan sewaktu Kencan Bersama Idola itu." Momoi tersenyum, "Kamu memiliki rambut yang sama denganku. Jadi aku mudah mengenalimu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa sih yang kamu suka dari Dai-chan? Dia itu yang paling tengil dan menyebalkan diantara Kiseki no Sedai, kenapa kamu malah menyukainya?" Momoi memandang Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berfikir sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Aku menyukai seseorang tanpa alasan, semuanya mengalir begitu saja dari hatiku."

Suara ramai terdengar dari Gym Touo, Momoi tersenyum dan membuka pintu Gym.

"Wakamatsu-kun, dimana Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Dia masih saja seperti dulu! Membolos latihan lagi! Bagaimana mau menang melawan Seirin jika gaya latihannya saja begitu," omel Wakamatsu.

Momoi tertawa canggung memandang Sakura.

"Jadi, Aomine-kun yang suka membolos latihan itu bukan akting ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja bukan. Duduk saja disalah satu bangku yang ada disana, biar aku yang menghubungi Dai-chan."

Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya mengangkat satu alisnya ketika sebuah panggilan telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas ketika melihat nama Ibunda Sakura yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa bibi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kamu melihat Sakura? Sejak pulang seklah dia belum sampai di rumah."

"Benarkah bibi?" Sasuke memandang jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul lima sore.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, bisakah kamu mencarinya?"

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu ngambek hingga tidak pulang, sepertinya kata-katanya terlalu menusuk hati Sakura.

"Baiklah bibi, aku akan mencarinya."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil jaketnya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya.

'Drrtt.. Drrtt..'

Aomine yang sedang tiduran diatap merogoh saku celananya. Dia memandang Caller ID yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine dengan malas.

"Dai-chaaaann! Cepatlah kemari!"

Aomine menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Aku sedang malas berlatih, Satsuki."

"Sakura ada disini."

"Jangan mengada-ada Satsuki, dia tidak mungkin ada di Touo. Tipuanmu tidak akan mempan, Satsuki."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Momoi di seberang telepon, "Maaf Sakura, Dai-chan tidak bisa datang kemari."

"Ah- baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Aomine langsung mengubah posisi duduknya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Sakura.

"Tunggu Satsuki, aku akan kesana."

Aomine datang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dan melihat Sakura sedang membantu Momoi membagikan handuk dan air mineral kepada anggota tim basket Touo. Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan Satsuki bukanlah tipuan.

"Aku pikir kamu tidak akan datang, Dai-chan," sindir Momoi.

Aomine mengabaikan sindiran Momoi, matanya terfokus pada Sakura yang tersenyum memandangnya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Aomine meminum sodanya di kantin Touo, sedangkan Sakura meminum jus strawberrynya.

"Aomine-kun, apakah aku salah jika mengidolakanmu?"

Aomine melirik Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sasuke-kun tidak suka jika aku menceritakan tentangmu. Padahal aku menceritakan tentangmu karena aku mengidolakanmu. Aku tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan banyak menceritakan tentang dirimu di depan Sasuke-kun. Biar bagaimanapun, dia pasti akan terluka jika aku menceritakan tentang dirimu terus-menerus."

"Lalu kenapa bercerita padaku?" Aomine melirik Sakura dengan malas.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Aomine menahan lengan Sakura.

"Aku antarkan pulang."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang karena tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Dia bisa bernafas lega setelah satu pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 **Maaf baru membalas pesanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mengecek ponselku dan sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Maaf membuatmu cemas, sebaiknya kamu pulang dan istirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku mencintaimu. –Sakura**

Sakura tersenyum ketika Aomine mengantarkannya pulang dengan motor pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih, Aomine-kun." Sakura tersenyum sembari turun dari motor milik Aomine.

"Hmm.. ya."

Sakura tersenyum ketika Aomine meninggalkannya. Senyumnya bahkan tak hilang hingga dia tertidur lelap.

oOo

"Sasuke-kun, Ohayou!" Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kamu membuatku cemas kemarin."

"Hmm.. tidak apa yang penting kamu baik-baik saja."

Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan mereka berangkat menuju sekolah bersama-sama.

.

.

"Aku akan menemuimu di Ginza bersama Sai, foerehad."

Sakura sedang di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya menuju Ginza. Satu tangannya memegang ponsel yang tersambung dengan Ino.

"Baiklah."

"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak bisa menemanimu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Katanya dia ada janji. Akhir-akhir ini dia makin sibuk."

"Aku dengar dari Sai, jika Sasuke sedang dekat dengan model bernama Shion."

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya gosip. Sudah ya pig! Aku sudah sampai, cepatlah datang."

"Iya, sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai disana. Jaa-"

Klik!

Sakura segera turun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko-toko baju. Hari ini sepulang sekolah, dia akan berbelanja dengan Ino. Tetapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu akan terlambat karena harus menunggu Sai.

Saat akan memasuki sebuah toko. Matanya terbelalak dengan lebar ketika melihat sosok yang tidak asing duduk di salah satu kursi di cafe. Melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura berjalan memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan Shion menolehkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut melihat Sakura yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa dia?" tanya Shion.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu melakukan ini kepadaku, Sasuke-kun! Kita putus!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke dan terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakan Ino beberapa menit yang lalu adalah sungguhan.

Bruk!

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Aomine berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hiks.. huaaa!"

Aomine menjadi panik ketika Sakura memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"O-oi! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aomine.

"Hikss.. apa salahku.. hikss.."

"O-oi!"

"Kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa Sasuke-kun menduakanku.. hiks.."

Aomine sekarang mengerti, gadis ini baru saja diselingkuhi oleh kekasihnya.

"Oi, sudah tidak apa-apa." Aomine balas memeluk Sakura, "Mau ikut bersamaku ke suatu tempat?"

Sakura memandang Aomine sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Aomine melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura, tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ginza. Mereka tidak tahu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Sakura berada dalam pelukan Aomine.

Sakura memandang rumah megah di hadapannya. Untuk apa Aomine membawanya kemari?

"Kita dimana, Aomine-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Akashi."

Sakura memandang Aomine dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kamu membawaku kerumah Akashi-kun?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Diam saja!"

Sakura bungkam dan membiarkan Aomine membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah milik Akashi. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara pemuda di halaman belakang milik Akashi.

"Dai-chan! Kamu dari mana saja!" Momoi berkacak pinggang menatap Aomine.

"Berisik, Satsuki!"

"Mou!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, "Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika Momoi menghampirinya.

"Ayo Sakura, kebetulan mereka baru saja selesai berlatih." Momoi menarik tangan Sakura menghampiri anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kamu terlambat, Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"Tadi ada sesuatu keperluan." Aomine menguap dengan malas.

"Sei-kun, ini minumanmu." Momoi menyerahkan botol berisi air mineral kepada Akashi.

"Terimakasih, Satsuki."

Sakura memandang keduanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku pikir, Momoi menyukai Kuroko-kun," ucap Sakura.

"Aku disini."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan pemuda bersurai biru itu ada di sampingnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Urusai Sakura! Suaramu terlalu menggelegar!" Aomine menutup telinganya.

"Makannya pasti toa, nanodayo." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya.

"Nee, Kura-chin. Suaramu mampu membuat Makanan ringanku berjatuhan."

Sakura masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika memandang Kuroko.

"Aku kira hawa keberadaan Kuroko-kun yang lemah itu hanya akting saja," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak-ssu! Hawa keberadaan Kuroko-cchi memang lemah-ssu!" Kise memandang Sakura.

"Nee, tadi kamu bertanya apa?" tanya Momoi memandang Sakura.

"T-tidak, hanya penasaran dengan hubunganmu dan Kuroko-kun."

"Oh itu- kalau yang itu hanya akting. Sebenarnya, aku itu pacarnya Sei-kun."

"Sei-kun?" Sakura memandang Momoi, "Maksudmu AKASHI SEIJURO?!"

"Aku heran dengan volume suaramu," gerutu Aomine.

"Maafkan aku. Aku kan hanya terkejut saja." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Memang hubunganku dan Tetsu-kun hanya sebatas akting saja."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dia pada akhirnya bisa melupakan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke berkat Kiseki no Sedai. Sepanjang malam, Sakura banyak tertawa karena lelucon yang dibuat Kise, atau sikap Tsunderenya Midorima dan masih banyak lagi.

Sakura memandang Aomine yang menguap dengan malas. Dia harus banyak mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemuda berkulit coklat itu nanti.

oOo

"Sakura! Tunggu Sakura!"

Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, dilihatnya mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dan Shion, kita sudah putus."

"Aku sudah memutuskan Shion dan kamu tidak bisa memutuskanku secara sepihak."

"Aku bisa melakukannya karena kamu juga sudah melakukan perselingkuhan di belakangku." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"Pig!"

Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya dikejutkan dengan teriakan Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Ponselmu dari semalam tidak aktif, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan itu benar, Ino. Sasuke-kun berselingkuh di belakangku."

"Apa bagaimana bisa?!" Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku melihatnya sewaktu di Ginza kemarin-"

'Brak!'

Aomine yang sedang mendunk bolanya menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu Gym dibuka. Namun sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?" Aomine menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Jauhi Sakura!" desis Sasuke.

"Jauhi Sakura? Bukankah kamu yang seharusnya melakukan itu karena berani menyelingkuhi Sakura?"

"Kau-!"

"Ahomine! Ada apa ini?!" Aomine bisa melihat Wakamatsu dan tim basket Touo memasuki Gym.

"Bawa Kiseki no Sedai yang katanya hebat itu, besok kita akan bertanding sepulang sekolah."

Wakamatsu memandang Aomine dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, apalagi dengan kepergian Sasuke yang diliputi emosi.

"Dai-chan! Ada apa ini?!" Momoi terkejut ketika memasuki Gym.

"Hubungi Akashi dan katakan kepada Kiseki no Sedai jika kita akan bertanding besok."

Momoi tidak banyak membantah seperti biasanya. Dia langsung menghubungi Akashi.

"Sialan! Aku tidak menyangka jika rumor itu benar."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Ino, lebih baik pulang sekolah nanti kamu temui aku ke rumah Aomine-kun."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hah?"

.

.

Sakura tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu pasti terkejut melihatnya datang kerumah pemuda itu.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!" Ino menyusul langkah Sakura yang cepat itu.

"Mou! Ino lelet!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan rumah milik pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Matanya memandang tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Disana, Aomine sedang memeluk Momoi. Bahkan tangan Aomine terlihat sedang mengelus rambut Momoi. Seharusnya dia tahu, meski Momoi berpacaran dengan Akashi, Aomine menyukai teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Bruk!

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Dai-chan?" tanya Satsuki.

Aomine tidak menjawab dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia melihat sebuah _paper bag_ terjatuh dan ketika dilihat isinya, ternyata jaketnya. Seingatnya jaketnya dibawa oleh Sakura karena semalam dia memakaikannya kepada gadis berambut pink salah lagi, Sakura pasti salah paham karena melihatnya berpelukan dengan Momoi.

"Kuso!"

oOo

Siswi-siwi Konohagakuen menjerit-jerit ketika Anggota Kisedai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Konohagakuen High School. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika Sasuke berdiri dengan seragam olah raganya.

"Jadi kamu yang ingin menantang Kisedai," ucap Akashi memandang Sasuke.

"Hn. Sebenarnya aku ingin melawan Aomine, tetapi tidak asyik jika tidak melawan kalian berenam."

Akashi tersenyum dan mengeluarkan guntingnya.

"Aku terima tantangan kalian."

Ino berlari menyusuri koridor menuju lapangan sekolahnya yang ramai dikerubungi oleh siswa dan siswi yang ingin melihat pertandingan basket. Berdesak-desakan, Ino berhasil maju kebarisan depan dan menghampiri Sai yang sedang pemanasan.

"Sai-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu ikut bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Ino menghampiri Sai.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bertanding dengan Kiseki no Sedai."

"Sai-kun!"

"Jangan ganggu kami, Ino." Naruto melirik Ino, "Biarkan kami bertanding kali ini."

Sasuke sebagai kapten memberikan briefing sebelum memulai pertandingan.

"Dari tim Kisedai menurunkan Kuroko, si pemain bayangan. Neji, kamu jaga Kuroko, Naruto akan menjaga Midorima, Sai akan Akashi, Juugo akan menjaga Murasakibara dan aku akan menjaga Aomine. Dalam keadaan apapun kita tidak boleh kalah!"

Disisi lain, Akashi sedang membriefing timnya.

"Mungkin ini berbeda dengan saat kita masih di Teiko. Apapun yang terjadi, kemenangan tetaplah yang nomor satu! Aku tidak ingin melihat permainan individu kalian, keluarkan kekuatan tim ini!"

"Ya!"

Beberapa siswa dan siswi bertepuk tangan ketika kedua tim memasuki lapangan. Kiba sebagai wasit meniupkan peluitnya tanda pertandingan dimulai. Sasuke yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Akashi sama-sama melompat tinggi.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya menatap Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Aomine ada disni.. hoshh.. sedang bertanding dengan Sasuke.."

"Apa?!"

Priitttt.. prriittt.. priitt..

Sasuke membungkukan badannya ketika peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan terhenti. Akashi berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kalian sepuluh tahun lebih awal menantang Kiseki no Sedai," ucapnya.

Naruto memandang papan skor yang ada dengan wajah shock. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka kalah telak dengan skor 120-0. Sasuke menyeringai, ternyata Kiseki no Sedai memang sangatlah kuat.

"Kami tidak akan kalah jika bertanding lagi melawan kalian."

Akashi yang berjalan menjauh menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis disertai seringaian anggota timnya.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah semudah itu."

"Baiklah." Akashi tersenyum, "Kita lihat apakah kalian bisa mengalahkan kami. Ayo pergi."

Aomine menguap dengan malas dan memandang Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati Sakura, jika kamu hanya ingin menyakiti hatinya."

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu secara sehat, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu."

"Kalian hebat seperti biasanya!" Momoi menghampiri mereka.

"Tentu saja-ssu! Kita akan lebih hebat jika aku diturunkan!" ucap Kise.

"Kau tidak akan diturunkan Kise. Karena Gemini berada di urutan paling bawah menurut Oha-Asa, jika kamu dimasukan ke dalam tim, maka kami akan kalah."

"Hiddoii-ssu! Midorima-cchi jahat!"

Momoi menatap Aomine yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Kamu mau kemana, Dai-chan?" tanyanya.

"Menemui seseorang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gusar.

Aomine tidak bergeming, dia tetap mengikuti kemana gadis berambut bubble gume itu pergi.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Apakah kamu tuli?!" ucap Sakura.

Bruk!

"Ittai!" Sakura jatuh terduduk karena menabrak sesuatu.

"Kamu tidak apa, Sakura?"

Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan Momoi memandanginya. Ternyata gadis itu tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama Akashi.

"Makanya, jangan menghindariku." Aomine memandangi Sakura.

"Untuk apa kamu mengikutiku! Apa yang aku lihat kemarin sudah sangat jelas!" Sakura segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat itu salah paham. Aku dan Satsuki tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Tunggu dulu- ada apa ini?" tanya Momoi, "Dai-chan! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kalian berpelukan dan aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Kamu menyukai Momoi dan Momoi menyukai Akashi!"

"Hahahaha.."

Sakura memandang Momoi yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Aku menyukai Dai-chan? Itu tidak mungkin! Sei-kun jauh lebih sempurna dari Dai-chan!"

"Tapi kemarin-"

"Kemarin itu, Sei-kun memberiku sebuah kalung. Aku menceritakannya kepada Dai-chan, saking senangnya sampai memeluknya."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Makanya, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Aomine mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Sakith! Ahomine!" Sakura mengusap hidungnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Aomine-kun, panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura."

Aomine memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibir merah menggoda milik Sakura.

"Mou! Dai-chan!"

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Momoi yang merengut kesal.

"Mengganggu saja, Satsuki!"

"Mou! Ini sekolahan, Ahomine! Tahan nanti di tempat lain, Dai-chan mesum!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memandang wajah Aomine. Dia membiarkan tangan besar Aomine memeluk pinggangnya.

"Daiki-kun, apa maksudnya ini semua?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. apakah masih harus diperjelas? Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya ketika aktor favoritnya itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat, menyambut ciuman mereka kembali.

"Tidak tahu malu, nanodayo."

"Mou, bibir Kura-chin seperti lolipop."

"Kau memalukan, Aomine-kun."

"Kalian membuatku iri-ssu!"

Padahal tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka menyatu, namun mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai, menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Mungkin kita bisa lakukan di dalam kamarku nanti," bisik Aomine.

"Mou! Daiki-kun mesum!"

oOo

 **4 tahun kemudian..**

Suara jepretan kamera mengiringi langkah Anggota Kiseki no Sedai memasuki panggung pers. Akashi membuka acara konferensi pers yang diselenggarakan pihak managemen mereka.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Aomine duduk diantara anggota Kisedai yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan film terbaru kalian yang mendapatkan tanggapan positif?"

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika kalian harus menjadi penjahat yang paling ditakuti?"

"Kapan Momoi dan Aomine akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

Pertanyaan salah satu wartawan membuat perempatan siku-siku di dahi Aomine.

"Berhenti menanyakan tentang hal itu!" umpat Aomine, "Biar aku perjelas! Aku dan Satsuki tidak ada hubungan apapun!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan foto-foto kedekatan kalian?"

"Biar aku katakan siapa yang telah merebut hatiku."

Sakura merasa kekurangan oksigen ketika Aomine turun dari panggung dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearahnya. Tangan besar Aomine menarik tangannya menuju atas panggung.

"Dia adalah orang yang telah merebut hatiku!"

"Apa?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Ambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Dia adalah calon istriku, namanya Haruno Sakura! Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan bulan depan! Jadi, jangan buat gosip macam-macam!"

Pers langsung mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Aomine mencium bibir Sakura. Mereka tidak boleh kehilangan moment yang menarik ini.

.

.

.

"Daiki-kun?"

Aomine Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sedang dia tonton ketika suara halus menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dia bisa melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar hanya dengan balutan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, bahkan dia bisa melihat banyaknya kissmark di leher Sakura. Tanda cinta yang dia berikan di tubuh istrinya itu.

"Sudah bangun? Tidurmu sangat nyenyak setelah pertarungan kita semalam." Aomine menunjukan cengirannya.

"Daiki-kun mesum!" umpat Sakura, "Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara televisi."

"Hmm.. aku sedang menonton Infotainment yang menayangkan tentang konferensi pers tentang lamaran kita itu."

"Kamu membuatku malu dengan menciumku di depan pers tahu!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Hmm.. tapi kamu menyukainya." Aomine berjalan mendekat, "Buktinya kamu menerima lamaranku saat konferensi pers."

"Mau apa mendekat?" Sakura mendelik menatap suaminya.

"Melanjutkan pertarungan kita, tentu saja."

Apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya berdua.

 **-Owari -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Jaaaaaa! Fict ini iseng-iseng dibuat karena tamatnya Kuroko no Basuke hari selasa kemarin! *nangis segruk-segruk* Makanya, harap dimaklumi kalau anccuurr abissss! X_X**

 **Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk untuk para Sakura Centric! Aomine Daiki lovers! Sasuke Shipper! Dan seluruh pecinta Kuroko no Basuke dan Anime di seluruh Indonesia!**

 **Fict ini juga dipersembahkan spesial buat Anaatha Namikaze yang udah bantuin buat kasih judul buat fict ini. Jangan sedih lagi ya, aku udah buatin fanfic ini biar kamu nggak kesepian dan sedih lagi.**

 **Pokoknya, fict ini ancur banget dan jauh dari kata sempurna. Typo banyak, alur kecepetan dan nggak ada gregetnya! Mungkin para readers mau memaklumi.**

 **Sampai ketemu di karya-karya Sakura yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
